


Consequences

by maknaemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, BiTcH wHeRe, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Filming, Fisting, Fluff, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JUST TO WARN YALL THIS IS ALL CONSENT BUT YEAH, Just Warning, M/M, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Raw Sex, Robbery, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, brutal fisting, hyunjin just likes it rough lmfao, idk if thats a thing but oh well-, idk this is a mess, light abusive abusive actions, not used for sex tho, raw fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: Minho, Felix and Hyunjin had a normal relationship.Just three boys who were in love. At least, that's what they made people believe.Minho, Felix and Hyunjin indeed loved each other a lot and their polyamory relationship was just fine. Everything was good. So was their sex.But Hyunjin needed more.Or Hyunjin is getting punished for being really disobedient.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 126





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a work of fiction. Non of this is real, and just created by me. I'm just using the faces and names from the characters, but I'm not saying the real person's are like in this fic. 
> 
> This is a really intense fic. These tags can be triggering for some people, if so please leave immediately. It's not rape but I'm still going to say it has implied abusive actions. Thank you very much, and kinky readers, enjoy! :)

Minho, Felix and Hyunjin had a normal relationship. Just three boys who were in love. At least, that's what they made people believe. 

Minho, Felix and Hyunjin indeed loved each other a lot and their polyamory relationship was just fine. Everything was good. So was their sex. In their own way. All three boys had special kinks, and they tried to hide that from the outside world. During their sex it was just the three of them in the moment. And they could do whatever they wanted.

Minho didn't give a fuck about the outside world anyway, but Felix had told him he had to watch out for the cops. Felix and Minho lived as criminals. But it was all fine. They lived of selling drugs to different gangs and of robbery.

One day, Felix and Minho were out. Trying to sell cheap weed on the streets. Hyunjin was alone all night, and he hated being alone at night. 

So he called his best friend, Bang Chan. Hyunjin and Chan were best friends, until they had finally told each other that they found each other really attractive.  
Both of them were really high at the time. And without thinking much, they fucked. 

Hyunjin felt guilty at first, but the temptation to fuck his Australian friend behind Felix's and Minho's back was too big, so they did it at least three times after that. Hyunjin was almost sure that Felix and Minho wouldn't find out about it anyways. So what was the problem? He could hang out with his friend, get high and get some good fuck. It almost seemed too good to be true. 

Chan had answered his call and he could come over, of course. But first he had to get some drugs and cigarettes. He looked all around the house, but Felix and Minho had hidden the drugs away from him. They said it wasn't safe for him to take them on his own. Hyunjin hated how his two boyfriends could treat him as if he was still a baby.

It was 1am, Felix and Minho wouldn't come home around this time. Perfect. He took his cigarettes and climbed out of the window.

Felix and Minho had locked the door, just to be sure. They knew Hyunjin could do stupid things. Once he tried to break into someone's house, not knowing it was from one of their rivals. Felix had warned him to not go alone, but Hyunjin did it anyway. He was so stubborn. He also went to get a tattoo once and almost got raped by the tattoo artist, luckily Changbin was getting a tattoo as well and saw all of it happening.

Hyunjin knew it was dumb what he was doing. But he wanted to feel this adrenaline. Of being out alone. Of being with his hot Australian friend. Maybe, deep inside, he just wanted something to snap in Felix and Minho. They had done kinky shit before, but Hyunjin still felt like the two boys were treating him like a baby. As if he could break any moment.

He walked over the streets, it was so dark. But Hyunjin didn't feel uncomfortable. He liked this feeling. He bought some drugs on his way to Bang Chan. Weed and and some speed (lol ok). He knocked on the door of Chan's appartement and the elder immediately opened the door with a smile. ''Jinnie! Come in.'' Hyunjin got in and both of them walked into Chan's room. 

They sat down onto the floor and Chan gave both of them a glass of vodka. ''You got the drugs?'' Chan asked, raising his eyebrow as he handed the glass to Hyunjin. Hyunjin nodded. ''Of course.'' Chan nodded as well. ''Well, cheers!''

Hyunjin was tipsy. He had way too much to drink. But it was fun. He took a deep inhale from his cigarette before blowing out the smoke in Chan's face. Chan chuckled. ''You're so high.'' Hyunjin scoffed. ''So are you!'' Chan shook his head while chuckling. 

Hyunjin really found Chan attractive. He had some big earrings in his ears. One silver nose piercing in his nose. He was wearing a black tank top, so his muscled arms were on display. His arms were covered in tattoos. His hair was bleached and really blonde, it fitted him well. 

Chan smirked as he noticed Hyunjin staring at him, and Hyunjin blushed, looking away quickly. Chan stood up to sit next to Hyunjin. He placed his hand onto Hyunjin's thigh, making the younger blush even more. ''Wanna try the speed?'' Chan asked. Hyunjin nodded. 

Chan took the small bag with the white substance in it. He carefully took some out of it and lined the white powder out on his bedside table. Taking a straw and handing it to Hyunjin. ''Wanna go first?'' Hyunjin nodded, taking the straw.

''Fuck, it's 4am. I really need to go home.'' Hyunjin mumbled. ''Can you get home alone? Like this?'' Chan asked, raising his eyebrow as he saw how Hyunjin got up from the floor, a bit wobbly. ''Yes, I'll be fine.'' Hyunjin said, winking at the elder. Chan let Hyunjin out, smacking his ass with a smirk as the younger walked off.

Hyunjin would say he was too high to be scared. But he actually was. It was wayyyy too late. He just hoped Felix and Minho would already be asleep. With a bit struggling he climbed back through the window next to the kitchen. Falling onto the floor with a loud thud. He looked up, staring at two familiar eyes. ''Hiiii hyungieee~'' Hyunjin sing songed. Smiling dumbly at the elder male. 

Minho, who was standing in front of him, looked at him with a blank face. Arms crossed. ''Get up.'' He demanded coldly. Hyunjin gulped and got up from the floor.  
Minho grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him into the living room. 

Hyunjin whined and tripped as they arrived. Falling onto his knees. He wanted to get up but Minho placed his foot onto Hyunjin's thigh. ''Stay down.'' Hyunjin saw Felix sitting on the couch, his arms were crossed and he stared at him with an angry expression.

Hyunjin felt ashamed. He knew he was in big trouble this time. Minho crossed his arms as well, jaw clenching in anger as he looked down at the younger boy. And Hyunjin couldn't help but think how hot his boyfriends looked when they were angry. ''You are so, so dumb Hyunjin. I'd say I was concerned when I saw you sneaked out, again. But I wasn't. I was so angry. No, I am angry.'' Minho hissed underneath his breath. 

Hyunjin was fumbling with his fingers, looking down at his lap in embarrassment. ''You thought we wouldn't find out that you were fucking around with that dickhead? If you're such a horny bitch you should've just told us. But no, you think it's funny to sneak around behind our backs. Thinking no consequences would follow.'' Felix's deep voice rang through the silent room. Sending shiver's down Hyunjin's spine. Minho could flip sometimes. But he had never seen Felix this angry before. This harsh. He actually liked it. The pet names rilling him up.

''Look at him when he's talking!'' Minho yelled. Harshly grabbing Hyunjin's hair and yanking it towards Felix. Hyunjin let out a moan of surprise at Minho's rough action. ''Fuck, you actually enjoy this baby boy? This is supposed to be your punishment.'' Minho spit out. 

Hyunjin bit his bottom lip again. Squeezing his legs together to hide his growing erection. He couldn't keep his eyes from the vein popping out of Minho's neck. From the way the muscles from his tattoo'd arms clenched, how his veins popped out in them. It was so incredibly hot. ''Even now, you're hard.'' Felix huffed. Looking down at Hyunjin. ''You're like a bitch in heat.'' Fuck, he had noticed it. He was so embarrassed. ''Guess we'll have to punish you, really bad. For being such a dumb baby.'' Minho said. He finally let go of Hyunjin's hair. ''Now strip.'' Minho demanded.

Hyunjin looked at the ground and back at Minho. ''B-but that's embarrassing.'' Minho clenched his jaw again, crouching down in front of the younger and grabbing his face. Squishing his cheeks together. ''Do you want more punishments baby boy?'' Minho asked sternly. Hyunjin shook his head firmly. But Minho only tightened his grip on his face more. ''Words.'' Hyunjin gulped. ''Y-yes daddy.'' He managed to bring out as his cheeks were squished together. 

Minho let go of his face. Sitting next to Felix on the couch. Hyunjin stood up. ''You still gonna strip or what?'' Felix asked sternly. Hyunjin flinched and blushed as he slowly stripped out off his clothes. He stood there, blushing madly as the two were checking him out from head to toe. Minho smirked. ''You look really cute. Your dick is so cute, standing up against your stomach. Dripping with pre cum. You must be really needy hm? Suddenly begging for our touch.'' 

Hyunjin felt his dick twitch at the words. It was so embarrassing honestly. But he actually liked it. A lot. ''Y-yes daddy.'' Hyunjin answered. ''Your thighs look so delicious baby boy.'' Felix said, licking his lips. Hyunjin whined. He just wanted the two to touch him already. This was driving him crazy.

''Is something wrong baby boy?'' Minho asked, still smirking. Hyunjin shook his head. ''N-no daddy.''

''Good, you don't want to disobey us hm? He's suddenly so good, don't you think so too Felix?'' Felix huffed. ''Not good enough. Come here.'' Felix demanded. Hyunjin slowly walked over towards Felix. But Felix grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Hyunjin tripped over with a shriek so he was now laying over Felix's lap. 

He blushed as he looked up at Minho. Who smirked back at him. ''Minho, please give me your belt.'' Felix asked. Minho got up from the couch, taking of his belt and handing it to Felix. Hyunjin's eyes widened. ''Your punishment is only starting now, Hyunjin. Don't think your punishment is over just by stripping. Because believe me, there's a lot more to come.'' Hyunjin whined and wriggled his ass. He just wanted to get fucked, not to get punished. Felix smacked his ass with his hand harshly. Making Hyunjin's breath hitch.

''You're going to count. If you mess up, I'm going to start over.'' Felix said. He grabbed one of Hyunjin's ass cheeks, squeezing it. Hyunjin bit his lip as he let out a muffled moan. ''So plump. So cute.'' Felix mumbled. Making Hyunjin blush even more. SMACK! ''Hng!'' Hyunjin let out a loud moan as Felix slapped him. Way harder this time. He felt the stinging from the belt on his ass.

''One.'' SMACK! ''T-two!'' Hyunjin's body jolted up every time Felix hit him with the belt. His embarrassment only started to increase more after about ten hits. How the rough fabric from the belt hit his abused ass and how his moans started to become louder. 

What was even more embarrassing was that the spanking only made him more hard and every time he got hit, his body jerked forward so his dick would rub against Felix's leg. SMACK! ''T-twenty eight! Ah daddy, p-please stop t-too much!'' Hyunjin moaned. Felix stopped for a second. Looking down at Hyunjin. His ass was really, really red. And tears were slowly streaming down his face. Drool dripping down his chin. Minho crouched next to him. ''You're dripping with pre-cum. Dirtying all over Felix's leg and the couch. Seems like you actually enjoy being hit like a bitch.''

Hyunjin whined. He was so desperate and continued to rut his hips desperately against Felix's thigh. Feeling something hard rub against his cock. Minho smirked. ''Seems like he likes your little toy, Felix.'' Felix lifted Hyunjin's hips up to see what Minho meant and noticed he was actually rutting against the gun that was still in the belt around his waist. Felix chuckled. He took the gun out of his pocket, showing it to Hyunjin. ''Look what you did. You made it so filthy with your pre-cum. Do you like it that much?'' Felix asked. 

Hyunjin nodded, letting out breathy moans as he rutted his hips against Felix. ''Y-yes d-daddy.'' Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Stop moving.'' He grabbed Hyunjin's hips, stopping him from moving, making Hyunjin whine. 

''Clean.'' Felix demanded, pushing the gun against Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin's eyes widened as the weapon was so close to his face. Adrenaline shot through his body. He knew Felix would never hurt him of course, but this was really something else. The sight of Felix with his piercing's and tattoo's, holding the gun against his face with a stern look on his face actually turned him on. 

''H-how do I clean it?'' Hyunjin asked. ''Just lick it. You like things in your mouth right? Now do it.'' Felix demanded. Pushing the thing harsher against Hyunjin's plump lips. 

Hyunjin gulped as he opened his mouth. Felix pushed the weapon inside, almost making Hyunjin gag around it. The sight made Felix's and Minho's cock twitch in their pants. ''Fuck, you really take anything we give you hm?'' Minho groaned. Hyunjin licked around the weapon. It was really uncomfortable. The thing was heavy on his tongue. The cold metal was gross and his jaw started to hurt as Felix started to trust the thing in and out of his mouth. Making him drool around it. 

''You're only making it more filthy.'' Felix groaned. Dick hardening at the sight of Hyunjin drooling around the gun, big doe watery eyes looking up at him. He groped Hyunjin's ass with his other hand, squeezing it. Hyunjin moaned around the thing, hips twitching at the touch. 

''Fuck, you look so good like this baby boy.'' Minho groaned. Hyunjin whined as he obligingly continued to swirl his tongue around the gun.

Minho decided to tease Hyunjin's cock a bit. He pressed his finger against his slit, smearing pre-cum over the head. ''Your cock is so cute and twitching.'' He whispered into Hyunjin's ear. Nibbling on his ear lobe. The move made Hyunjin moan again, hips jerking up in Minho's hand touch, causing his body to move. The gun sliding deeper into his throat, making him gag around it. 

''Fuck, you look so good.'' Felix groaned. He pulled the thing out, strings of saliva still connecting the gun to Hyunjin's lips. Who was coughing, trying to regain his breath.

''Baby boy. Do you want to see something else?'' Minho asked. Stroking Hyunjin's bangs out of his face and wiping his tears with his thumbs. He pecked Hyunjin's soft plump lips. Hyunjin hummed into the kiss. Already missing Minho's warm lips as he disconnected their lips. 

Hyunjin hummed. ''Yes daddy.'' Minho pointed at one of the photo's across from the room. It was a photo of the three of them, hanging on the wall. Hyunjin tilted his head. What was he supposed to see? ''We told you there would be consequences if you didn't listen to us. So I decided to film every thing. You're being recorded, every thing is on that camera. Every slutty thing you say. Every thing you do. I hope that this video will remind you to not do something stupid next time.'' Minho said, smirking. 

Hyunjin's eyes widened. He stared at the photo and indeed noticed that a small camera was attached to it. A small red light was coming from it, showing it was indeed recording. He gulped. No way. All of this? Was being filmed? 

It was so so embarrassing. And Hyunjin felt deep ashamed. On the other hand it turned him on. The idea of getting filmed. As if someone was watching them. And Felix could tell this, as Hyunjin's dick twitched against his leg. He chuckled. ''That's right baby boy. You're being watched.'' Hyunjin bit his lip as his face heated up.

''Now get up slut.'' Minho demanded. Hyunjin got off of Felix's lap quickly. ''On your knees.'' Hyunjin obeyed, getting on his knees in front of Minho. 

Minho pulled his pants down together with his boxers. His hard cock almost hitting Hyunjin in the face as it slapped against the elder's stomach. Hyunjin's eyes widened, cock twitching excitedly as he looked at Minho's cock. I mean, Chan had a nice dick, but he had to admit he missed those from his boyfriends. Forgetting how big they actually were. Minho was 9 inches, while Felix was 8. Hyunjin wondered how they managed to keep that in their pants. 

''Hey, are you listening? Are you still gonna suck it?'' Hyunjin got out of his trance as Minho spoke to him, grabbing his cock and hitting him in the face with it. Hyunjin quickly grabbed Minho's big dick, stroking it a couple times while rubbing his cheeks against the long shaft. 

Minho groaned and grabbed a hand full of Hyunjin's long black locks. ''Fuck, you're so cute baby boy. Your pretty face next to my fat cock.'' Hyunjin whined before taking in Minho's lenght. Trying to take it slow. But Minho was impatient and trusted his hips forward. Making Hyunjin gag around his lenght. But Minho didn't pull out, instead pulling harshly on Hyunjin's hair as he continued to trust his hips inside. Letting out low grunts and curses. 

Hyunjin remembered that this was his punishment and that that must be why his boyfriend was so rough. Hyunjin's cock twitched at the grunts and groans leaving Minho's mouth. The way he threw his had back and let out a loud moan as Hyunjin hollowed out his cheeks. Hyunjin moaned around his lenght, stroking the rest of his lenght with his hand where his mouth couldn't reach. Minho's grip on Hyunjin's hair tightened, hips trusting inside erratically.

Hyunjin pulled Minho's cock out, licking all along the shaft. It was messily, but looked adorable. Minho groaned. ''You look so beautiful baby boy.'' Hyunjin's eyes were still teary as his throat was getting abused. And the way he was drooling and moaning around his lenght drove Minho crazy. 

Hyunjin was suckling lazily on the tip, tongue pressing into Minho's slit. Tasting his bitter but familiar cum. Waiting for the elder to push back in. Minho moaned as Hyunjin mumbled around his tip. ''Daddy is swo bwig. Bwaby lowes it.'' Hyunjin's words got muffled because of Minho's cock, and Minho felt that he was getting close. He cursed underneath his breath, eyes shutting closed. 

Hyunjin just opened his mouth as wide as possible, ready to get abused by Minho. Minho groaned as he slid his dick back down Hyunjin's throat. Hyunjin managed not to gag this time, and it drove Minho crazy. As he fucked Hyunjin's throat easily. It was so hot and warm. Wet and tight around his lenght. Plush warm lips wrapped around him. 

He grabbed Hyunjin's hair again, steadying himself.

Felix smirked as he sat down next to Hyunjin. His small hand wrapped around Hyunjin's neck. 

His eyes widened and he licked his lips as Minho continued to trust roughly into Hyunjin's mouth. 

''I can feel his cock in your throat baby boy.'' Felix whispered into Hyunjin's ear. Pressing kisses onto his neck. Making Hyunjin moan around Minho's lenght as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. This send Minho over the edge. 

He hit the back of Hyunjin's throat once more before his hips stuttered and he pulled out. Grabbing his cock and stroking it. ''Open your mouth pup.'' Minho said out of breath. 

Hyunjin opened his mouth widely as Minho shot his cum all over his face. Continuing to milk himself dry. Even though he just came, he could come again at the sight in front of him. 

Hyunjin swallowed the bits that had landed in his mouth. He licked his lips and looked up at Minho through his long eyelashes. Cum had landed every where on his pretty face. On his chin, mouth, nose, cheeks and even on his eyelashes. 

''You're such a pretty baby.'' Minho said as he crouched down. Wiping some cum with his thumb into Hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin licked it up obligingly. ''Let me clean up your face baby boy.'' Minho said as he got up and took some wipes to clean the cum from Hyunjin's face.

Hyunjin stared back at the camera. Looking away in embarrassment. If someone would find this video, every one could see what kind of a slut he was. His dick twitched at the thought. 

But his thoughts were quickly interrupted as Minho grabbed his hair and yanked it back harshly. His eyes widened at the rough movement but he couldn't make any noise as Minho crouched down and smashed his lips against his own. Hyunjin moaned in the kiss as it was really sudden and really sloppily. 

Minho sucked on his bottom lip, licking against it messily. He pushed his tongue inside, grabbing the back of Hyunjin's neck, exploring the younger's wet cavern. Biting on his bottom lip and tugging on it. Making Hyunjin moan again as he tugged on Minho's hair. 

Minho disconnected the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as he smirked. Hyunjin's eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust. His plump lips swollen and red, looking abused. Hyunjin's and Minho's spit was mixed on his chin. 

''Let's go to the bedroom baby.'' Felix whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

Minho scooped his hands underneath his thighs and lifted him up, walking him into the bedroom. 

Felix got up as well, taking the camera and placing it on a chair in front of the bed. 

Minho threw Hyunjin onto the bed, making him yelp. And Felix didn't waist any time, crawling on top of the elder. Hovering over him with a smirk on his face.

Hyunjin pulled his legs up as Felix placed his hands next to his waist. Sitting in front of his legs. Still staring Hyunjin in the eyes with that smirk plastered on his face. 

He grabbed Hyunjin's legs and spread them apart. Hyunjin blushed as his cock throbbed at the sudden move. Leaking and desperate to be touched. ''You look so beautiful like this. Spread open for us like the whore you are.'' Felix chuckled on the end of his sentence. It send shiver's down Hyunjin's spine, cock twitching. 

''Hm, your cock is so cute. Totally useless, but so cute.'' He leaned forward, hands still on Hyunjin knees. Hot breath brushing teasingly against Hyunjin's sensitive cock. Making the elder whine and buck his hips up a bit. But Felix gave him a warning glare. 

Felix peeked his tongue out, touching the tip of Hyunjin's cock slightly before giving him what he actually wanted. He licked along Hyunjin's shaft. Hyunjin reacted immediately, hips twitching erratically. He pressed the back of his hand against his lips, trying to muffle his moans.

Felix's wet warm tongue felt so good against him, but it only lasted a couple seconds. Felix pulled away, licking his lips with a smirk.

Minho watched the two in amusement. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the night stand and lighting one up. He took a big breath from the cigarette before blowing out the smoke. Body warming up by the wrong but good feeling. 

He walked over to his two boyfriend's, getting onto the huge bed and sitting behind Hyunjin. Grabbing the boy underneath his armpits to pull him up. He sat against the head board from the bed, Hyunjin halfway in his lap, top of his back against his chest. 

He took another sip from his cigarette, blowing the smoke into Hyunjin's face. Who smiled up happily at the elder. Minho thought it was cute how silly Hyunjin could be when he was horny. Taking everything one of his daddy's would give him.

His smile distorted as a yelp left his mouth. His face grimaced, body moving up against Minho.

Felix had pushed his finger into Hyunjin really suddenly and harshly. Making Hyunjin cry out in surprise and pain. ''W-wait daddy! W-what about preparation!?'' Hyunjin yelped as Felix continued to pump his finger inside him roughly. It was a bit hard as Hyunjin was still really tight. 

The blonde boy cursed underneath his breath. ''Shit, so tight.'' 

Minho slapped Hyunjin's thigh, making the boy jolt and cry out again. ''You wanted it right? Don't get whiny now, brat.'' Minho hissed. 

Hyunjin bit his lip as he looked at Felix who was between his legs. Working him open in a fast pace. ''H-hurts.'' Hyunjin whined. 

Minho grabbed his hair and pulled it back, exposing Hyunjin's neck and making him whine again. ''I said no complaining, slut. Remember this is your punishment, you've been a bad boy.''

Hyunjin didn't know why, but the way Minho handled him drove him crazy. He twitched around Felix's finger, making Felix smirk. ''Hmm, our little boy actually enjoys it. You like it rough don't you?'' Felix mumbled, placing a couple kisses on Hyunjin's inner thigh. The kisses felt so gentle compared to Felix's rough trusting. Hyunjin felt as if his body was getting ripped open just by one finger, but it actually felt good.

''Mmm, like it rough. S-so much daddy.'' Hyunjin moaned, the pain turning into pleasure as he was starting to stretch around Felix's finger. 

''Well then.'' Felix smirked. ''Might as well add a little more then.'' He pulled his finger out before plunging back in two. Burying them deep inside Hyunjin, hitting his prostate. Hyunjin bit his lip harshly, letting out a loud moan as he dug his nails into Minho's thighs, making the elder groan. ''Hm, your getting so wet for us baby boy. Sucking me up so well now.'' Felix growled into Hyunjin's ear, licking his earlobe. 

''Don't hold back your moans baby. We need to hear it on the camera remember.'' Minho whispered. Hyunjin let his lip loose between his teeth. Taking in deep breathes as Felix continued to finger him roughly. Not giving him the time to adjust as he pushed in a third finger and soon a fourth, stretching the boy open completely. 

Hyunjin arched his back and let out a high pitched loud moan as Felix bent his fingers. Pressing them against his sensitive walls. ''Hm, still so tight baby boy.'' Felix said. 

Minho started to massage his thighs. And the sensation became too much for Hyunjin. The smoke from Minho's cigarette clouding the room. The atmosphere was filled with lewd shameless sex and cigarettes and it was perfect for the three boys.

''Fuck! D-daddy h-hurts!'' Hyunjin moaned as he tried to wriggle out of Minho's grip, but Minho kept him in place. ''Relax if you don't want it to hurt. Remember this is your punishment slut. Now, what's the safe word?'' Felix growled, eyes focused on Hyunjin's with a serious look. ''P-peaches.'' Hyunjin answered, blushing as he felt so small underneath Felix's gaze. Felix nodded. ''Good boy.'' 

Hyunjin tried to relax his muscles when Felix pushed in a fifth finger. Not only that, he pushed them inside until his knuckles were in and Hyunjin felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes at the stretch. It really did hurt, as he wasn't prepared with lube or anything and Felix was really rough. But he didn't want to use the safe word as he didn't want it to end, and he wanted to be good for his two boyfriends. 

He clenched his eyes closed letting out soft cries of pain and curses as Felix started to move his fingers. ''Fuck, you're getting so stretched for us baby.'' Felix said, feeling his cock twitch as he stared at Hyunjin's gaping hole, getting filled by his fist. 

Hyunjin dug his nails into Minho's thighs again as Felix started to pick up a fast pace, moving his fingers inside the elder, making him moan as the pain slowly started to turn into pleasure.

''P-please f-fuck me daddy.'' Hyunjin moaned. Felix raised his eyes brow at Hyunjin. ''I don't know if you deserve that yet, baby boy.'' Hyunjin whined. And Minho slapped his thigh harshly again, making Hyunjin groan. 

''Show us how badly you want it. Show us how much of a cock slut you are for us.'' Minho growled. Making Hyunjin clench around Felix's fingers and his dick twitch. 

He nodded and started to fuck himself onto Felix's fingers. Pushing the fingers fully inside, a breathy moan left his mouth at the feeling of being so full. And it were Felix's fingers only, or actually his fist. 

Hyunjin started to bounce on them while moaning out Felix's and Minho's name. And Felix had decided that he finally deserved to get fucked. 

He pulled his fingers out of Hyunjin, making him whine at the empty feeling.

Felix got off the bed, pulling his pants and shirt off before getting back on it. 

"Minho, switch position's with me.'' Felix smirked. Hyunjin looked at Minho, getting confused. He hoped Felix was going to fuck him, as he already gave Minho a blowjob, and he wanted to pleasure Felix as well. 

Felix sat behind Hyunjin, while Minho sat in front of him. ''Thanks babe.'' Felix smirked at Minho, who winked back at him. 

Felix's legs were stretched underneath Hyunjin as he sat against the headboard. ''Lift yourself up baby.'' Felix demanded. Hyunjin did as he was told, still confused though. He placed his hands next to Felix's body lifting himself up. Felix positioned his dick against Hyunjin's entrance and grabbed the boy's waist. 

Without warning he pushed the boy down, slamming himself inside. Hyunjin let out a loud gasp, followed by a cry at the sudden intrusion. Felix's cock seemed even bigger than his fist as he was getting stretched out, and Hyunjin almost fell forward against Minho at the sudden overwhelming feeling. His prostate was hit directly, as Felix's cock was 8 inches, so he was able to reach it easily.

Felix didn't waist anytime and started to roughly trust up into the younger, having a rough hold on his waist, pushing him down every time he bounced up. His grip was so strong that Hyunjin knew it was going to leave marks the next day and this only turned him on more. 

The pain turned into pleasure quickly and Hyunjin's cries turned into loud moans. 

He started to bounce on Felix's dick roughly, picking up a fast pace. He felt so so so incredibly full. He had missed this feeling. The feeling of getting filled by his boyfriend, and he felt himself becoming dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure.

Felix cursed underneath his breath. Letting out low grunts and groans as he slammed himself into Hyunjin. The boy was so tight and the heat surrounding his lenght was almost too much. Not to forget the sounds Hyunjin let out as he was bouncing on his dick like his life depended on it. Moaning shamelessly loud. 

''Fuck, how can you still be this tight. You have such a slutty hole baby boy. So good for daddy.'' Felix groaned as his hips snapped up into the elder.

Hyunjin arched his back as his prostate was hit dead on, and he knew he wasn't going to hold on for long. 

Felix grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Cutting of his breathing, but Hyunjin was still moaning loudly. The younger boy started to suck and bite on Hyunjin's neck. Mumbling dirty nothing's and things as ''mine'' and ''my slut''.

''F-faster! D-daddy fuck!'' Hyunjin moaned as he clenched around Felix's lenght. Eyes rolling to the back of his head by the overwhelming pleasure, trying to chase his own orgasm. 

Felix noticed that Hyunjin started to become tired, so he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's delicate small waist and started to trust brutally rough up into the younger. Hyunjin let out choked moans at the new angle.

Minho was watching the two, getting up from the bed to get the camera. He walked back towards the bed, standing in front of it while holding the camera, filming the whole thing. 

Hyunjin didn't see it at first, way too focused on fucking himself onto Felix's cock. That was until Minho started to speak and stroke himself while filming the two. ''Fuck, you look so good like that. Such a slut for us. I can see the way Felix enters you, with your legs spread like that. Such a cock slut. Your cock is bouncing against your stomach so cutely. But it's so worthless. You were made to take cock didn't you? You're just our cum slut. So pretty.'' Minho groaned, as he continued to stroke his hard dick at the sight of the two. 

Hyunjin looked up at Minho through teary eyes, but turned away quickly. Not looking the elder in the eyes as he was getting fucked by Felix. Blush on his cheeks even reddening as he noticed the camera in Minho's hand turned his way. 

He wanted to hide his body from the camera, and on the other hand he didn't care. The idea of getting filmed while doing all this turned him on, and the sight of Minho stroking himself to all this. Saying those dirty things. 

All of them were true though. Hyunjin was made to take Felix's and Minho's cock. He was their cum slut. Made to get filled by their cum and anything else they would give him.

Felix groaned and threw his head back as he felt how Hyunjin clenched incredibly tight around his lenght by Minho's action's and words. ''Fuck, I fill you up so good with my fat cock, don't I baby boy? I'm going to come and you're going to take all my cum like a good boy. I'm going to pump you so full with my cum, your belly will swell from it.'' Felix growled.

''Fuck yes! Need to come, please d-daddy please!'' Hyunjin cried out, tears streaming down his face as he tried to hold his orgasm back for so long. And he knew that if he was going to come now without Felix's or Minho's permission, things will only get worse. 

''No, you're going to wait. This is your punishment baby boy.'' Felix said sternly. 

Hyunjin let out a cry at the words from his boyfriend. Feeling how he was getting overstimulated.

Felix bit his lip, nails digging into Hyunjin's soft skin as he came with a low groan. Hyunjin shuddered around Felix's lenght as the younger boy filled him up. But he continued to ride his orgasm out, trusting the cum even deeper inside the younger. And Hyunjin felt fuller than ever before. Eyes rolling to the back of his head due to the over stimulation. 

Felix pulled himself out of Hyunjin gently, and Hyunjin wanted to collapse, but he couldn't as two hands grabbed his body.

Minho had passed the camera to Felix and grabbed Hyunjin after Felix had came inside him. Pressing the younger's body against the mattress, Hyunjin laid on his back. 

He didn't even get the time to breathe as Minho slammed into him. Letting out a deep groan at the warm feeling of Hyunjin clenching around him. 

Hyunjin let out a loud moan, back arching from the mattress as he dug his nails into Minho's back when the elder boy hit his already abused prostate. ''HNG! C-CAN'T TAKE IT FUCK! D-DADDY PLEASE!'' Hyunjin moaned out, screaming out their names and other incoherent things. Pleasure overwhelming him as Minho reached him even deeper than Felix did. 

Minho knew he had to tune the younger down or else the neighbors would hear it. Not like he really cared, but it sounded as if someone was getting murdered or raped. 

So he leaned in and smashed his lips against Hyunjin's. Hyunjin's moans did get muffled down by the kiss, but he was still very loud as Minho pushed his tongue inside his mouth. 

The kiss was sloppily and messy and actually really gross, but for the two boys it was delicious and perfect. The feeling of their lips mashed together, while Minho continued to snap his hips into the younger's abused hole in an animalistic pace.

Minho disconnected the kiss and instead bit down Hyunjin's shoulders and collarbones. Making Hyunjin cry out even harder. 

The sight of Hyunjin's swollen lips and teary cheeks turned the elder on even more. The way only he and Felix could wreck him like this. He looked so incredibly fucked out and it was beautiful. 

''Fuck. Hng, h-how can you still be so tight?'' Minho growled. ''Even after you fucked yourself on Felix's cock like that.''

The room was filled with skin slapping against skin, loud squelching noises every time Minho trusted in as Felix's cum was still inside, Felix's praise words to Hyunjin and Hyunjin's and Minho's loud moans and groans. 

''F-fuck, so close baby boy. You can take both our cum right? Such a cum slut.'' Minho groaned as he pressed his forehead against Hyunjin's. 

''Y-yes d-daddy! P-please let me come!" Hyunjin moaned. 

''You can come baby. Show how good you are for us, coming untouched.'' 

This send Hyunjin over the edge. His thighs trembled erratically and he clenched around Minho's length, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came all over his chest and stomach. 

Minho hit his prostate once more before he came as well. Hips burying themselves deep inside Hyunjin as his hot come shoot inside, letting out a long slurred out groans as he couldn't stop coming.

He pulled out off Hyunjin carefully. And both Felix and Minho watched in awe as the big load of cum started to leak out of Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin groaned, legs still trembling as he felt full by his boyfriends cum. So full. ''You look like a mess baby boy.'' Felix chuckled, still holding the camera.

It was true. Hyunjin's face was still strained with tears, eyes and lips swollen. His neck and waist was marked. Big amounts of cum started to seep out of him as he was laying there on the mattress. Breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Never. 

Never was he going to disobey his boyfriends EVER again.

''So, did you learn your lesson yet?'' Minho asked, smirking as he looked at his boyfriend. But Hyunjin didn't respond, he was still high from his intense orgasm and the over stimulation. 

Felix shook his head and stopped with filming. ''Guess we'll have to clean up.''

-

Felix, Minho and Hyunjin were three boys in love. They loved each other and had a good relation ship. Hyunjin had promised to never be bad to his boyfriends. Right?

The tall boy smirked widely as he was about to climb through the window. Waiting for his next punishment...

**Author's Note:**

> that
> 
> was
> 
> a
> 
> fucking
> 
> mess
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
